


Maybe

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied abuse, M/M, More angst, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has always made mistakes. But this is the biggest of them all. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Maybe if he’d tried harder, maybe if he had been stronger he could have stopped his mother from dying

Maybe if he had been a better son his father wouldn’t have had so many reasons to hit him

Maybe if he had been a little more understanding he could have stopped Sammy from leaving home and abandoning him in Stanford

Maybe if he had been a better person he wouldn’t have cracked under Alistair’s pressure, he wouldn’t have tortured so many souls

Maybe if he had been there, Sam wouldn’t have started taking demon blood, he wouldn’t have been with Ruby, he wouldn’t have started the apocalypse

Maybe if he had been wiser, a better leader, Jo and Ellen would still be alive

Maybe if he had been less depraved, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Cas


End file.
